


Manners

by StrawberryMacaroon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Brat, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Mindbreak, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, This is terrible, Threesome, incest is only at the end really i just wanted to add it, its just one sentence but i feel like i should put it in hete djdnndn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMacaroon/pseuds/StrawberryMacaroon
Summary: a teenage rebelious Steven took some money from his father and has to return the favor in an unusual way





	Manners

Steven sat in his father’s office, a scowl on his face. There was absolutely no way Steven was going to listen to him rant about how he needed to grow up and stop acting out. He groaned loudly and shifted in his chair.

 

“Now son,” Joseph let out a sigh of disappointment. “I know that you've been taking money out of my personal account. I usually wouldn't have a problem with that, but we have a little issue here.” Covering his face with his hands, he looked across at his son, who was pulling out a cigarette.

 

“Steven!” He reached over the desk and snatched it away from him, groaning.

 

The teen crossed his arms in disgust and mumbled.

 

“This is exactly what I'm talking about!” He snapped the cigarette in half and threw it in the trash can under his desk. “You probably bought that with my money, didn't you? Steven, just ask if you need money and I'll give you some when it's reasonable…” Joseph shook his head. “You can't take my money without my permission, Steven. It's caused a big issue with some of my stockholders. How can I pay them what they rightfully deserve if you're taking that money?”

 

Standing up, Steven shoved his hands in his pockets and rolled his eyes, starting to walk to the door. It was the same speech as always, and it wasn't his job to run the Devon Company, so he didn't care.

 

Walking around his desk, Joseph grabbed Steven's wrist quite hard in frustration.

 

“Um, ow!” Steven ripped his arm away from his grip and faced him, pouting.

 

Staring at him, Joseph stepped closer, putting a hand on Steven’s shoulder that make him jump. “Since you can't get my money back, I've made an agreement with my partners. You'll be spending the rest of the day with them, so please be polite.”

 

“WHAT?!” Steven stepped back and threw his hands out. “What the fuck do you mean?”

 

“Please, just do this one thing for me, for once in your life.” Sighing, he pushed him to the door, despite Steven’s complaints and fighting back.

 

Steven was dumbfounded as he was pushed out the door, it being locked behind him and meeting two men crowded around him, about the same size and age as his father.

 

“Um, hey?” He shifted nervously on his feet, feeling them staring him down, looking at every part of him. What a great day to wear tight clothes, the day he gets thrown into a bunch of pervert’s hands.

 

One of the guys grabbed his hand and kissed it, making Steven gag. “Don't worry, we're going to take care of you.”

 

Hearing that made Steven back up to the wall, trying to get away. The other one picked him up by the arms and carried him through the hall, Steven kicking and yelling at them as they did.

 

The first man, probably the ringleader of the two, took out a key and unlocked one of the doors, making Steven kick harder.

 

“H-Hey! That's my room, what d’you think you're doing?!” As they went in the room, Steven was thrown into the big canopy bed and the door locked. As the boss of the group sat down on the bed with Steven, holding his hands down and stripping him, the other looking around the teen’s room, finding some quite interesting stuff.

 

“So… Your father tells us you've had a lot of people in this bed with you, that true?” He licked Steven’s cheek and unbuttoned his shirt, making him squirm and close his eyes in discomfort.

 

He looked over as one of them was opening the drawer to his nightstand. “Hey! Don't open that!” As the man on top of him started to play with his nipples, his voice hitched.

 

“Oh, why not?” The man by the nightstand teased him. “Got something secret in here?” As he opened the drawer, he started to laugh seeing an assortment of vibrators and various sex toys.

 

Steven blushed and tried to hide his face in the pillow as the man waved a strand of anal beads in his face. “Well look what we have here!” The man on top of him said as he moved downwards, taking Steven's pants off.

 

Steven tried to sit up, but the other man held him down as his pants and boxers were taken off. “Get the fuck off me! Let me go!” He hit at the man's hands and tried to get away.

 

His body froze up as soon as he felt the first of the beads go in him. He swallowed, looking up at the mahogany top of his bed. As more of the beads were pushed into him, he started to whine, occasionally throwing in an insult at them.

 

“You really are feisty, hmmm? Allow me to shut up that rude mouth of yours.” The man who was holding him down unzipped his pants and took out his hard dick, shoving it into Steven’s mouth. With hateful eyes, Steven starred up at him.

 

Just as the last bead was in him, making his eyes widen, the man quickly pulled them out, Steven moaning loudly. The man in front of him laughed and pet his hair. “I think he likes that.”

 

“Oh really?” He took a glance at Steven’s erection as he got up. “I think you're right, he's already hard.” He walked over to the nightstand and Steven watched him in embarrassment as he walked back to the end of the bed, a bullet vibrator and some body tape in hand. He taped the vibrator to the tip of Steven’s cock and the remote to his thigh, turning it on to its highest setting.

 

Steven moaned and choked on the dick in his mouth as soon as the vibrator was turned on. Just as he choked, the man came down his throat, holding his head and hair tightly. When he was able to talk and breathe again, he mumbled a few protests.

 

“Aww, really Stevie, you don't want us to fuck you?” The man laughed and toyed with Steven’s twitching cock. “You're really sending us mixed signals here.”

 

“I-If you don't stop I'll fucking stab you-”

 

“Really now?” He started to finger the scrawny teen, making him moan. “It seems that this wants me inside it, hm? If you don't stop acting up you won't get it.”

 

The other man pet his hair and put Steven’s hand on his dick, making him give him a hand job, still starring hatefuly at him, but not complaining.

 

“Good boy! We'll teach you to be polite.” He slowly pushed himself inside of Steven, earning a moan from him.

 

\---

 

As he got rougher and rougher with Steven, his eyes started to get blurry and he was filled with lust. Just as he was about to cum, he pulled the man in front of him closer and jacked him off, swallowing all the cum that spurted out.

 

Steven came all over himself, panting as he did. The man who had been fucking him suddenly stopped and made Steven sit up and turn over. Steven yelped as he spanked him with his hand, scolding him for coming without permission.

 

“I-I apologize! I'll a…Ah! Ask n-next time!” He almost collapsed on the bed if it weren't for the man behind him pulling on his hair and keeping him up. He rammed back into him, earning a load whine. Steven pushed back against him, wanting as much stimulation as possible.

 

“M-More… Please!” He was drooling now, completely intertwined in the pleasure and not caring about anything else, just what he had to do feel this good.

 

The man pulled out, making Steven whine and mumble begs to be fucked again. He got two large vibrators out of the drawer and slid one into the Devon Heir, and soon fit the other one in, turning them both on.

 

The two men sat there watching him struggle in ecstasy, begging and pleading for them to fuck him and to let him cum. It seemed that the time had gotten by them, because soon enough Joseph was knocking on the door and coming in telling them to leave.

 

He unzipped his pants walking up to Steven, who was looking back at him with a tired, loving face.

 

“Don't worry Steven, just one more time and then you can rest.”

  
Steven moaned happily. “Y-Yes, Daddy!”

**Author's Note:**

> oof I am so sorry


End file.
